Nyx's Revenge
by CrazyBubblesGirl
Summary: It had been normal at camp, or as normal as it could be for half-bloods. Until a mysterious girl shows up, right around the time one of the gods goes missing. An old threat is rising and it's up to her and Nico to stop it and find the missing god. But will they be able to survive the quest along the way? Or die trying? Nico x OC
1. Running

**A/N: hey People! I was board one day and this just kind of happened. I had an idea and it kind of grew into this. This is my OC's POV. You'll found out her name in the next chapter. Sorry it's short. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I ran. That's all I could do. Running. That's all I've ever done. I ran from my home. I ran from the hunters. I ran from my best friend. It seems its the only thing I can do besides hiding. Hiding from monsters. Hiding from people. Hiding from myself. From what I am. From what I can do. I'm not safe anywhere. I'm a danger to everyone. I have no one. Expect... 'No' I told myself 'Don't think about it'. I tried to wipe away the tears that were forming in my eyes. But It didn't help. Before I know it tears were streaming down my face. I can run from almost everything. Except the pain. The loss. The emptiness.

I stumbled blindly through the forest. I didn't know where I was going. Just anywhere away from that thing chasing me. Whatever it was it wanted me dead and It won't give up until it succeeds. My clothes were torn and covered in dirt. I was covered in cuts and bruises. There was blood all over me. I was just glad i still had my bag. Its the most important thing I have.

I could barely run anymore. My lungs felt like they were going to explode. There was so much pain I couldn't even remember what it felt like to not feel pain. I was about ready to collapse onto the ground and just give up. To just end it all. The pain. The suffering. But I didn't. I couldn't. I made a promise and I was going to keep it.

I kept running for what felt like hours. Eventually the trees parted to revel a clearing. I stopped in the middle, trying to catch my breath. I was bleeding rapidly and was starting to feel dizzy. I didn't think i was going to make it. A twig snap to my right. Instantly I raised my sword, prepared to fight. A figure appeared right out of the shadows. And it was not at all what I expected. It was a boy that looked to be about my age.

He had pale skin and a skeletal frame. His kind of messy, shaggy black hair stuck up randomly and kind of covered his dark eyes. He wore a black shirt with a aviators jacket over top and blacks jean. He had a skull ring on one of his fingers and a sword hung at his side, attached to his chain belt.

He looked at me, his face full of surprise. Then terror. He quickly drew his sword and started walking towards me. I stood still, waiting to see what his first move was. I heard a growl and too late I realized he was looking behind me. Next thing I know I was on the ground, bleeding and losing conscious.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :) and what a happy way to start a story. I'm weird...**


	2. At Camp

**A/N: hey people! Heres the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Nico's POV

My sword should've killed it easily. I cursed in Ancient Greek when my sword just harmlessly bounced off of it. Whatever this monster was it was powerful. I needed to get out of here, but I couldn't just leave the girl. I didn't know who she was but if a really powerful monster wanted her dead so badly than she most be important. I needed a distraction.

The monster was sniffing the air. I realized that it couldn't see. It's eyes had been stabbed out. It had been following her scent the whole time. Quickly and quietly I took of the girls shoes and throw them into the trees on the other side of the clearing. The monster stayed still. Then it turned towards the noise, sniffed the air and went running after the shoes.

Quickly I picked up the girl and carried her bridal style. I didn't know if I could shadow travel all the way to camp. That was like on the other side of the U.S. but this girl was rapidly bleeding. I could sense her sort of dying. I didn't have any medical supplies. No Ambrosia, no Nectar, not even a bandage of some sort. Shadow travel was the only option. As fast as I could i run into the shadow of the trees and shadow traveled all the way to camp. I stepped out of the shadows next to Thalia's tree.

"Hey! We need help!" I shouted. Some campers started running towards us. That's all I saw before my knees buckled and I collapsed to ground exhausted.

* * *

Third person POV

The campers all gathered around the two half-bloods laying next to Thalia's tree. They were both unconscious. But only one was injured. The girl, who none of the campers knew, was covered in cuts and bruises. She had a very deep claw mark on her back that was bleeding rapidly.

Some of the Apollo campers picked up the girl and rushed her to the infirmary. A few random campers picked up Nico and took him to his cabin. Someone rushed to the big house to inform Chiron about what happened.

* * *

Nico's POV

I awoke in my cabin. I was laying on the bed like I had just been thrown onto it. Most likely the campers had been scared of the hades cabin and wanted out as soon as possible. I don't blame them. The whole cabin had a dark and scary presence.

I walked outside, shielding my eyes from the bright sun. It was pretty dark in my cabin. As soon as i walked outside i was greeted by Chiron. He was usually in a good mood but his face was one of worry.

"Hello Nico. Just the person I was looking for. I wanted to know if you know anything about the girl you rescued." He asked. I shook my head no.

"Is she ok?" I asked curiously. She had looked really weak when I saw her. When she had collapsed I almost thought she was dead. I could feel she wasn't. But She had been slowly dying.

"The apollo campers healed her up the best they could. She just needs rest. She'll be alright." He answered. Someone called Chiron and he left. I just kept walking, watching everyone go about their day. And wondering who the girl was and why the monster had been chasing her.

* * *

Later that day

Nico's POV

All day people had been talking about what happened. They were lots of rumors going around. Most of them untrue. The Aphrodite girls were spreading as much gossip as they could.

It had started off as a normal dinner. Everyone eating, talking, laughing. I was picking at my plate when one of the Apollo kids run into the Pavilion. His face was red and he was panting.

"She's awake!" He announced. Everyone rushed over to the big house, completely forgetting their meals. Everyone was curious and wanted to know who the girl was. I hung back from everyone. Taking my time. I was the last one to arrive at the infirmary. I stood back in the shadows and watched.

She looked like a deer in spotlights. Her green eyes were wide as she stared at everyone around her. Her long wavy brown hair was a mess. It had knots and leafs all through it. She was tall and thin and had lightly tanned skin. She wore a blue off the shoulder shirt and jeans that were covered in holes. She looked like she was going to jump up and ran. But there were too many people. She looked really uncomfortable and scared.

"What's your name?" A half-blood sitting right next to the bed asked.

She looked shocked for a moment, But she answered.

"I'm Katherine. Daughter of Poseidon."

The whole time she was looking at me.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed it! :)**


	3. The Storm

**A/N: and now. I give to you. The next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Katherine's POV

Everyone just stared at me. Like they didn't believe me. Also they looked at me like I was some sort of freak. I'm used to people staring at me like that. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I tried to get up but one of the campers who had healed me grabbed my arm. I froze. No one touches me. No one. The only time people touch me is to give me pain. To Make me hurt. And bleed. Which They just laugh at it. I forced his hand off my arm and tried to get up again. But he just put his hand on my arm again. And this time another one did too. I looked at them, wondering why they wouldn't let me leave. I brushed off their arms and tried again. But more people just grabbed my arm. They were a little forceful this time.

"Stop trying to get up. Your weak and need rest." One of them said.

"I'm fine." I told them. But they didn't listen. "Also stop touching me. I don't people touching me." They let go of me.

A man, or should I say centaur, walked towards the bed. He looked as though he was studying me. All around people were talking and whispering to each other. He cleared his throat to quiet everyone.

"Welcome Katherine, to camp half-blood." I froze. Did he say what I thought he did? If so, then I need to get out of here. I can't stay here, if I do...Well, I don't want to find out. I was told that if I ever came to the camp, then terrible things would happen. Stuff that night cause the end of the world. I had to get out of here. One problem. Exactly many. The whole camp was in here. I can't sneak past them. I needed a distraction. I couldn't use my water powers, they would know I did it. But they was something they didn't know about. Something I had been trying to hide and control since I discovered it. I would work. But it was dangerous.

I whispered quietly and some purple light appeared in my hands.

I concentrated. Willing it to happen. Sure enough it was working. You could hear thunder in the distance and see lightning outside the windows. I tried to to get distracted, but I heard someone say "Jason? What did you do this time?" I focused harder. It started to rain. And snow. And hail. This next part was the hardest. But I had to do it. I had to hope that they would be able to stop the camp from being barbecued. Outside the window thunder boomed, lightning flashed. It rained cats and dogs. It snowed and hail. Things were blown away by the fierce winds. And part of the forest burst into the flames.

Everyone rushed out of the room. The ran around tying things down and helping to put out the fire. But they didn't matter right now. While everyone was busy, I get up and grabbed my bag. Which was sitting on the table next to the bed. And as fast as I could I ran for it. I was concreting so much on the storm not destroying anything or getting out of control. That I didn't notice a boy standing in the shadows, watching me as I ran.

* * *

Katherine's POV

I made it. I was about to cross outside the protective barrier, when a person appeared from the shadows and tackled me to the ground. We landed in a pile with a loud thud.

"Get off of me!" I tried pushing the person off. He sat up and I saw who it was. The boy that had saved me.

"You can't just leave! Your destroying the camp!" He shouted.

I shook my head. "No you don't understand. The camp isn't being destroyed. I needed a distraction so I could leave. Because you people weren't going to let me go anytime soon. If I don't leave then bad stuff is going to happen."

He frowned. "What kind of bad stuff?"

"Very bad."

He just nodded his head. There were screams in the distance. He looked back at camp to see what was happening. Bad move. I seized the moment and run. But as soon as crossed the Barrier a huge shape appeared out of the trees. It was the monster that had been chasing me. It lunged and the only thing I could make out was the monsters fangs, the boy drawing his sword, the camp on fire and me losing control of the storm. I only had a few seconds before I completely lost control and who in hades knows what will happen.

"Run! Go quickly before I lose control!" I shouted.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Trust me! Go! Now!" He disappeared into the shadows just in time. Because right after he was gone I lost control and there was an explosion and I was thrown backwards. I hit a tree and crumpled to the ground, my vision getting blurry. I watched the monster limp away while everything turned black and I passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Wow... Katherine has to stop getting hurt so much. This is only the third Chapter and she's gotten hurt Twice. lol I'm weird... :)**


	4. Failed Escape

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! :) I hope you enjoy it! :) I unless your my toe, then I hate you...O.O) (me & my toe had a little disagreement. I'm sorry my about my weirdness. :)**

* * *

Katherine's POV

I dreamt that I was in a large mansion. One that seemed to be made of pure darkness. At one end was a giant pair of black doors. On the opposite end was a throne. Sitting there was a woman, but she was covered in so much darkness that I couldn't make anything out. The doors opened and in walked a girl about my age. She was wearing jeans and a dark cloak with a hood that hid her face. She hurried over to the figure on the throne and bowed.

"You may rise." The young girl stood up.

"All is going perfectly, Mistress. The god is trapped and hidden. No one has noticed he is gone yet." The young girl told the woman, who just nodded.

"You may leave now."

"But Mistress, What about the girl? How will we lure her here?" The young girl asked.

"Do not worry young one. She will come in time. The silly camp will send them on a quest and you will make sure that they come here. Don't forget her friends."

The young girl nodded. "Yes Mistress." And hurried out of the room. The figure turned to look at me. I felt eyes peering through the darkness straight at me.

"So...we have a little spy do we? I don't like spy's." the woman grinned evilly and started to reach towards me. Her hands were more like claws. Before she reached me the scene disappeared and I was vaguely aware of being kicked in the stomach.

I opened my eyes a little. Standing above me was the boy that had saved me and another one. He was a little older and had curly brown hair. His clothes were covered in oil and had a tool belt around his waist. He was nudging me with his shoe.

"Is she alive?" The boy With the Tool belt asked.

"Yes" the dark haired boy answered.

"How do you know? She looks dead." The dark haired boy just raised his eyebrows. The boy with the tool belt grinned. "Oh yeah."

I sat up slowly and the boy with the tool belt said "Your alive!" I heard the dark haired boy mumble "I told you." The boy with the tool belt didn't seem to hear him. He just smiled and said "Hi! I'm Leo! Son of Hephaestus. And my creepy little friend over there is Nico. Son of Hades." Nico glared at him.

"Hey Leo why don't you go bother someone else." Nico grumbled. Leo frowned but he left. I watched as he disappeared into the trees. Then back at Nico, who was frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I hoped nothing was. I've had enough danger to last me a lifetime.

"Nothing." He continued to frown.

"Then why are you frowning?"

"I'm not frowning. I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"If your a daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea. Then how were you able to summon a storm, set the forest on fire and cause an explosion?" My jaw dropped.

"How did you know I did that?" I asked.

"I saw the purple light." I though no one had seen that. I stand up and brushed myself off and walked towards the barrier. Nico grabbed my arm. Stopping me from leaving.

"Your leaving? Just like that?"

"I have to. The camp isn't safe with me here." I shook his arm off and run into something invisible. I stood up and tried again. The same thing happened again.

"Why can't I leave? What did you do? Are trying to stop me from leaving? It worked earlier, why isn't it working now?" I snapped at him.

"Calm down! I didn't do anything. It's not affecting me. See." He stepped outside the barrier, then back in. Great. I'm stuck here and there's nothing I can do about it. Nico shrugged.

"Well, Since you might be here awhile I might as well show you around camp." I looked back at the barrier. Then at Nico, who was already heading back towards camp. And I followed him.

* * *

** A/N: Thanks for reading! :) Also thanks for putting up with my weirdness :)**


	5. Camp Tour

**A/N: Hey people! Heres the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Katherine's POV

When we got back people were rushing around, cleaning up and fixing things. Stuff had been blown all over the place. Somethings were burned a little. But no one had been hurt. Not even a scratch. We helped clean up and when we were done, Nico lead me to a large barn like house.

"This is the big house. It's were Chiron and Mr. D live. It's also where the infirmary is located." We walked on. He showed me the pegasus stables, the armory, the archery field, the forest, the sword fighting arena, the dining pavilion, the climbing wall, the amphitheater, the canoe lake, the volleyball court, and the arts and crafts building. He then lead me to a giant pine tree. It had what looked like a golden blanket on it and curled around the tree was a dragon.

"This is Thalia's pine tree. She's a daughter of Zeus. She died saving her friends and her dad found a way for her to live on. So up until a few years ago she was a pine tree. Now she's a hunter of Artemis." He pointed at the dragon. "That's Peleus. He guards the fleece."

He then lead me to the cabins. There were so many I could barely remember any of them. They had ones for the 12 Olympian gods and ones for all the minor gods. Nico lead me to one of the cabins. It was

a long, low building with windows facing the ocean. The cabin was made from rough sea stone, pieces of coral and seashell embedded into the outside walls, and it had a trident with a big bronze number 3 over the door. He pointed at the door.

"That's your cabin. Cabin 3. The Poseidon cabin." He then left me standing there and started to walk away. But then he turned back and said "If you need me I'll be in my cabin." He then continued to leave.

"Wait! Which one is yours?" I asked. There were so many I'd probably get lost trying to find it. He just smirked a little.

"Just look for the one that everyone avoids." Then he left. Wow, those were very helpful directions. I made sure I still had my bag, then I opened the door and walked inside. The walls were made of abalone. There were six neat bunk beds with silk sheets and a salt water foundation. There was also a sort of mobile of hippocampi on the ceiling. There wasn't anyone in there. But I saw I wasn't the only person that was living in the cabin. One of the beds was all messed up and had rappers and empty chip bags all over the flood next to it. Hanging on the wall was some type of horn.

I chose one of the beds that was farthest away from that other bed and the door. I sat on the bed and just stared at my bag. It was an orange drawstring bag that I have had since as long as I can remember. It held everything I own. And it has always been with me. I never left it anywhere. I would take stuff out of it but I always would put the stuff back in. I have never truly unpacked it. And that wasn't about to change anytime soon.

I opened up my bag and took out my drawing book and colored pencils. My drawing book was Old and falling apart. The colored pencils weren't any better. but they had been given to me by a friend. I opened up to a blank page and started drawing the camp. I made sure to include everything. Even the smallest details. I was Almost done with my drawing when the cabin door opened and someone walked in.

He looked to be about 16/17. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes. He was wearing one of those orange T-shirts that everyone seemed to be wearing and jeans. Around his neck was a necklace with beads on them. He then noticed me sitting there. He looked surprised, but then he smiled.

"Are you Katherine?" He asked. I nodded and he said. "I never had a sister before." He must've seen the look one my face because quickly he said "Everyone in your cabin is related to you. There like, your half-siblings. You all have the same godly parent. My dad is Poseidon too."

"Are there any other kids of Poseidon?" I asked.

"No, unless you count Tyson. He's a cyclops. Long story. He's at the forges making stuff with the Hephaestus kids. You'll get to met him later." He said. He noticed my drawing book.

"What's that?" He asked. Quickly I closed it.

"It's nothing." He just shrugged.

"Well, i'll see ya later." He walked out the door.

"Wait. Which number cabin is the one that everyone avoids?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"I would say cabin 13. Most people are scared to death of that place." He answered and then left. I got up and walked outside. Everyone seemed busy with camp stuff, except for two boys that were just standing there talking. They looked like twins, expect one of then was a bit taller than the other and looked a little older. They both were tall and skinny with mops of curly brown hair that hung in their blue eyes. They both had upturned eyebrows, sarcastic smiles and a gleam in their eyes. I walked over to them.

"Excuse me, Do you know where cabin 13 is?" I asked them. They glanced at each other. Then they smiled.

"We know where it is. It's right over here." They lead me over to one of the cabins. It was a wooden cabin with a painted blue roof, pillars, and had checkerboard deck with steps and gray walls. It didn't seem like it was the right cabin. But before I could say anything they opened the door and pushed me inside.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
